wmpvisfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Media Player Visualization Wiki:Rules
Like almost Every Wikis, There are the rules: GENERAL #Vandalism is not allowed. If caught for first time, you get a warning. If caught 2nd time, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. If caught 3rd time, then 1 month. If Caught 4th time, then 6 months If caught 5th time, then 1 year. If caught 6th time, then pernament. The vandalized content will be reverted. #Adding Nonsense page and/or page that are not related to Windows Media Player Visualizations Is Not Allowed at all. If caught for first time, you get a warning. If caught 2nd time, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. If caught 3rd time, then 1 month. If Caught 4th time, then 6 months If caught 5th time, then 1 year. If caught 6th time, then pernament. The Page will be deleted. If you want to do WMP Skins, we have a seperate wiki for the WMP Skins. #Power Abuse is forbidden. if you are abusing power, blocked for 6 months and all rights taken away. #Trolling is not tolerated on this wiki. Trolling get you blocked for 2 weeks. #Libel is also forbidden, if you libel, you will be blocked for 1 month. #Sockpuppetry is not allowed unless if you are the admin running the bot. Ban Evasion is also not allowed, If caught, your socks will be banned from the wiki for life while you are blocked for a year. #Uploading images not related to the visualization. If caught for first time, you get a warning. If caught 2nd time, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. If caught 3rd time, then 1 month. If Caught 4th time, then 6 months If caught 5th time, then 1 year. If caught 6th time, then pernament. The image will be deleted. If you want to do WMP Skins, we have a seperate wiki for the WMP Skins. #You must find a download for each page, if not available, put in download is not available unless if it's the default. # Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles/Categories without admin's permission. If you are caught for the first time, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. If you are caught second time, you will be blocked for 2 months. # Never upload any pornography to this wiki, EVER! If you are caught for the first time, blocked for 6 months. If caught again, blocked forever. Porn will be deleted on sight. # No edit wars on this wiki. If that happens, the page will be protected for 1 day. # English is the only acceptable language on this wiki, not other languages. # Contact an Admin if you have an issue. CHAT/DISCUSSIONS # Do not derail the chat including admin chat. # Pornography is never allowed, it is a permaban if you add porn. # Trolling is not allowed in the chat. # Do not harass people. # If you send libel, it is a permaban. # If a moderator/admin tells you to stop, stop what are you doing. # English is the only acceptable language. # Do not discuss private matters in chat except in PM. # Admin chat is only for Founder, Bureaucrats, Chat Moderators, Admins, Rollbackers, Discussion Moderators, Content Moderators, VSTF and FANDOM Staff. #If you are blocked from this wiki, you are banned from chat until your block expires. Chat Strikes: #Strike 1: A warning. #Strike 2: Kicked from Chat #Strike 3: Banned from chat for 2 weeks #Strike 4: Banned from chat for 1 month. #Strike 5: Banned from chat for 6 months. #Striek 6: Banned from chat for life.